


History Repeating

by castle (paigeleg)



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeleg/pseuds/castle
Summary: Harry had a life now. He had people, friends, and a man who made him so incredibly happy that he didn't even know that kind of happy could be real.Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten he wasn't allowed to be happy.Two years after the events leading to Alex Parrish becoming a fugitive on the run, the rest of the team is off living their lives and trying to adjust to their newfound normalcy after the whirlwind of the last few years. All of it comes to a screeching halt when Harry, Iris, and Caleb return home after a night out to find Shelby Wyatt on the phone with 911 and holding on to Will, bleeding out on the floor with three stab wounds to his chest.





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you marathon all of Quantico in two days and listen to a Welcome to the ship that no one else ships and very angsty imagination.

This wasn't the first time Harry Doyle had been stuck in a waiting room of a hospital with his nails digging into his palms and finding it harder to breathe with every passing moment. It wasn't even the first time he held a lover while he watched his heart bleed out and over the both of them. 

It was, however, the first time he prayed for someone to be saved. Since he had renounced his faith all those years ago (Harry Doyle was not a Godly man), he wasn't sure it would work. With Elliott he didn't bother, he had been an entirely different man and the sight of the blood and wounds and the pain and been enough to make him vomit after feeling the lack of pulse beneath his bloodied and shaking hands. 

He had tried to make up for not being able to save Elliott. He tried revenge on the elder Bishop which failed. He tried to rescue, to warn, to protect Sebastian from the same fate and failed.  
This though....between being covered in blood that wasn't his, Shelby's soft sobs into Caleb's shoulder, and Iris's glares in his direction, he didn't know what else to do. They had broken free from the FBI and CIA and MI6. They had been free to love and be safe and actually show when the hurt got to them.

They said if he had been a minute later, his partner would have bled out for certain. Now, after hours of surgery, they didn't know if he would make it. No one at this stage knew anything. So, not knowing what else to do, Harry had bent his head down to pray, to beg, appealing to any deity or higher power out there that might listen to a damaged man like him. 

Save him, he pleaded with the powers that be. Save Will.


End file.
